


Caution you’re hot

by Parknerandirondad



Series: Jelly’s Parkner Week [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fanart, M/M, Parkner Week 2020, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad
Summary: Day 3: “I am very small and I have no money.” / college au / no-powers auBasically Peter works at a coffee shop and Harley comes in for a date not a coffee
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Jelly’s Parkner Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Caution you’re hot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sweetheart, you look a little tired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057875) by [MagicaLyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss). 



> This is my favorite so far! Also kind of inspired by one of MagicaLyss’s Febufluff works.

[Coffee shop](https://pin.it/2EFB9yB)

**Author's Note:**

> Always taking requests!


End file.
